Runaway Models
by Puddledrop
Summary: Edward & Rosalie are siblings and models. Edward had an accident on his way to the airport and woke up in the woods. He met a girl with scratches and a dog in her arms. Who is she? ExB, AH.


Alright peeps, I've decided to put this back on FF :)

Thanks Popcornzoe for beta-ing this chapter. :)

- - -

**EPOV**

"Say cheese!" the photographer told me sarcastically. I glared at her, and she snapped pictures; I shut my eyes close because of the sudden flashes from her camera.

"What the fuck?" I asked, once I get to see everything clearly again. "Are you trying to make me go blind?"

"You're not co-operating, Edward. I told you to look fierce and angry, but you weren't doing a good job." She explained, looking me directly in the eye.

"So am I done?" I asked. She sighed and nodded her head 'yes'.

I huffed and went to my sister, Rosalie who was standing impatiently waiting for her turn. Rosalie is my younger sister who has long blonde hair like my dad; and she inherited my mom's green eyes, 'perfect' eyebrows, straight teeth and a dazzling smile.

"It's your turn." I told her. She muttered out a 'finally' and walked to the photographer to ask what pose she has to do to get it over with. She didn't like this too.

I sat down on a hair and shut my eyes closed, wanting this shit to finish. I wasn't even supposed to be here. It's all James' fault. I should be at home sleeping and resting and not here in the studio with loads of paparazzi and screaming fans outside.

I quickly went to my room to change. I've also put on my glasses then walked out of the studio, saying a quick goodbye to Rosalie and the staffs.

I walked to my precious, silver Volvo and was suddenly attacked by a small, little girl. Her hair was braided into two piggy tails and she was wearing a yellow dress. I kneeled down so I could talk to her properly.

She has brown eyes and brown hair which looks silky. Her two front teeth were missing and she has a heart-shaped face. Then she spoke up, "Mr. Edward, could you please give me an autograf?" I think she meant autograph, because she hand me a picture of myself.

I smiled at her and quickly signed it. "Fhank you! I'm Jenn."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jenn. Where's your mommy?"

"I don't haf a mommy." She said sadly. Then I heard voice yelling out her name and I turned back to see a blonde woman walking angrily at us. I brushed off my pants and stood up.

"What the hell, Jenn?! I told you to wait for me in the car!" Then she raised her hand and Jenn flinched. I quickly grab her hand before she could hurt the little kid.

She glared at me but then stopped when she saw me. "Edward Cullen? THE Edward Cullen?" She asked in amazement.

"No shit…" I muttered out. The little girl beside me giggled and the woman glared at her with pure hatred.

"YOU, go back to the car, NOW." She yelled out at Jenn.

I narrowed my eyes at her and kneeled down again and hand her my card. "If you have any problems at home or if she hurts you, call me or the police, okay?" I slipped the card into her Hello Kitty bag and she nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Edward…" She said, and then walked to the car. But then she stopped and said, "She already did."

I stared at the blonde woman beside me, giving her the evil eye. I can't believe she had hurt the little innocent girl.

"So…" The blonde purred. Eck.

"I'm leaving, bye." I said, and then climbed into the drivers' seat in my Volvo. I'm surprised that no fans had seen me yet but I think they would come any minute now. The blonde woman started banging the glass and I stared at her in irritation but drove away nonetheless.

I started driving home when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered it only to find out that it was James.

"Edward, you need to be in the airport real quick," James said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I told you so!" James yelled at me through the phone.

I groaned and ended the call and made a U-turn. Just when I was about to drive faster, I saw a large dog sitting in the road and quickly swerve to the right to avoid hitting it.

"Shit!"

The car started rolling down the hill and I think I heard the dog bark, but I don't seem to care right now. I ducked, hoping it would give me at least the protection I need but it was no use.

My head banged against on the window and I saw blood; I tried to put on my seatbelt but my head got hit in the steering wheel and I all I could feel now was numbness.

I heard a loud gasp and was met with a pair of brown eyes then darkness took over my vision.

- - -

**BPOV**

"Mom, have you seen Jake?" I asked, while she was trying to make fire inside the house.

"No," she replied.

I slumped onto the floor, tired. I've been carrying buckets of water from the lake to the house and it was really tiring.

"I'm going to look for him outside mom," I told her and quickly stood up and went outside to look for my dog, Jake.

"Jake, where are you?" I yelled, while walking towards the lake. I saw something shiny ahead of me and heard a loud 'bark' coming from that direction.

I ran over there quickly and saw a machine, with a man behind it. He was covered in blood and I saw Jake inside the car whimpering. How the hell did he get in there?

When Jake saw me, he ran over to me by climbing out through the broken glass, and licked my face.

I gasped when I saw the man looking directly at me then his eyes went to the back of his head.


End file.
